


City of Tyrus

by QuiteMagicalBane



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Day 5, Half Werewolf Andi, M/M, Shadowhunter Marty, Shadowhunter TJ, Vampire Buffy, Warlock Cyrus, for irony sake, ill leave, or should I say stakeeeee lmao, the title is... a work in progress..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteMagicalBane/pseuds/QuiteMagicalBane
Summary: A warlock named Cyrus is sitting in Taki's with his best friends Andi and Buffy when a Shadowhunter named TJ walks in who Buffy apparently has a long-running feud with. Cyrus never expected to see him again until he was bored in a park and the Shadowhunter boy appeared behind him and they started talking and getting to know each other.Tyrus week day 5: AU





	1. Vampires, Tots, and Cyrus Goodman

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually keep this one going and add more chapters, what do you guys think?
> 
> Also, yes the name of chapter one is inspired by "Vampires, Scones, and Edmund Herondale"

Cyrus flipped through the menu in front of him, _freshwater crocodile, ambrosia, whole raw fish._ “Who eats this stuff,” he asks with disdain on his face. Despite the restaurant being one of the most popular in New York for Downworlders and Shadowhunters to hang out at he had only been there a few times and it had usually been to pick up an order of blood for Buffy. But Buffy decided she wanted to try something from here and assured Andi and him that they had baby taters here(if they didn’t Cyrus could always conjure some up). So Taki’s it was.   
  
“People who _can’t_ eat like a Mundie,” Buffy said, looking down at the menu. “I wonder if I put blood on my tots if I could eat them,” she said, still staring at the Blood page. Buffy was relatively new to being a vampire, and the adjustment had been hard on her. Cyrus had tried to make it a little easier using magic and trying to change flavors of the blood but he was still young, he hadn’t even stopped aging yet, and did not know a lot of good spells.   
  
Andi beside her shrugs, “You can take some of my tots and try it,” she offers. “I’m thinking about getting the apricot-plum smoothie. I heard from some Shadowhunter say it was good last time I was here.”   
  
Cyrus rose his eyebrows at her, “the Nephilim drink smoothies?” he says, “Color me surprised.” Andi laughs at this. And Buffy rolls her eyes.  
  
“Remember, some of us used to _be_ Nephilim,” she points out. “But yes, we do drink smoothies and get Wildflower honey in that. It makes it SO much better.”  
  
Cyrus flips over the menu to see the back he sees Tater tots under the sides and sits up straighter with excitement, “hey! They do have baby taters!” He exclaimed. “And you can order them with a blood dip, Buffy!”   
  
“Oh, really?” Buffy flips over the menu, “Sweet!”   
  
Soon after a nixie girl named Amber comes over and takes their orders there’s a ding from the bell above the door causing Buffy to freeze mid-sentence and look suddenly mad making Cyrus turn around to look at the group that just came in.   
  
The only person who seems familiar is Marty who was supposed to be Buffy’s parabatai before she got turned, who cuts off from the group and comes and sits beside Cyrus, across from Buffy. Her eyes stay on the group of leather-clad Shadowhunters. “What is _he_ doing here,” she asks Marty.   
  
“He saw me leaving and asked where I was going, decided he wanted Taki’s too.” Marty explains vaguely. Buffy rolls her eyes.  
  
“Who exactly is he?” Andi asks what Cyrus was thinking.   
  
“TJ,” Marty and Buffy say at once. Sometimes you can really tell that they were going to be Parabatai. They make eye contact and Buffy continues. “His family runs the Institute. We had this feud thing, he was a jerk to me and wouldn’t take me seriously.”  
  
“Even though she was totally better,” Marty says with a smile.   
  
“Yup, better than the both of you,” Buffy says cockily.   
  
“Not both of us,” Marty argues. “We both know I’m the superior fighter here.”   
  
“ _Really?_ ” Buffy says crossing her arms, “then remind me, who did I die saving?”   
  
The story of how Buffy got turned was a long and sad one, she never really wanted to talk about it so Cyrus didn’t know the whole story. All he did know was that there was a lot of blood, some trickery and that Marty would be dead if it weren’t for Buffy.   
  
The conversation and playfulness faded out of Marty quickly at the mention of it, Cyrus could tell that he still felt guilty for his involvement.  
  
“Anyway,” he says. “He hasn’t talked to her at all since she turned.”  
  
Cyrus frowned at that and looked across the room where TJ was sitting with a group of two other Shadowhunters looking through menus.   



	2. Water and First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus is sitting at bench alone and bored playing with his magic when an unexpected Shadowhunter appears

It had been a long day for Cyrus. Before Baby Taters at Taki’s with Andi, Buffy, and Marty he went to the hospital to meet with Catarina Loss, a blue warlock with white hair who had agreed to help teach him healing magic. He had gone and she had taught him a few things but he wasn’t sure if much of it had stuck yet. And he couldn’t exactly just test it out on anyone, not that he would want to right now anyway as he was totally drained from it. It had been much too early for him to try to learn new spells, and even after his Baby taters he still found himself tired.   
  
After the group split up, Buffy going with Marty to help him train, and Andi to hang out with Jonah who was a Mundane that her and the group had found themselves attached to, Cyrus found himself bored with nothing to do and eventually wandered over to Central Park.   
  
He ended up next to one of the ponds, luckily not the one the Seelie Realm portal was located in, and sat on the bench beside it one leg tucked up against his chest to rest his chip on.   
  
He quickly found himself bored and zoned out. He started staring into the water, it was a beautiful day out with a clear sky making the water look bright blue with the sun glistening off of it. He wanted to try something new and had an idea from a show he had watched, so he put out his hand, imagined a shape, a dinosaur, and focused his magic into his hands, and surely enough a big bubble of water rose itself out of the water and began taking the shape of a T-Rex. He let out a loud, joyous laugh and held it in place. He proceeded to change the shape into different animals or objects. Horse, Lizard, Snake, and as he was working on the Dragon when he heard a voice from behind him causing him to drop it back into the pond with a jump.  
  
“Nice water,” The voice said making Cyrus turn around. There stood the Shadowhunter boy Buffy and Marty had earlier called TJ. He stood still in the gear he had been wearing when Cyrus had seen him earlier that day but this close Cyrus could see a lot more. Firstly, he looked like an actual angel right now. Not because of his looks(which definitely added to it, though.) but because he was standing directly in front of the sun causing it to make light lines go around him and making Cyrus squint. But now he could also see the light green eyes that held a sort of softness he was not used to seeing on a Shadowhunter, as well as the Clairvoyance rune on the back of his hand that they all had, and another one twining up to the side of his neck that Cyrus could not identify.  
  
“Huh?” Is all Cyrus managed. It wasn’t often Shadowhunters came up and randomly started conversations with Downworlders unless they wanted something.   
  
“The shapes,” he clarified. “It looked cool.” Cyrus smiles at him in response.  
  
“Buffy’s warlock friend, right?” He asks, but not with the loathing or insulting voice Cyrus would have expected from him. He was used to when being addressed as ‘warlock’ it being used to degrade him, make him seem like less for the demon blood running through his veins, and as far as he could tell from Magnus and Catarina’s stories it had been the same way for centuries. 

  
“Scary Shadowhunter guy,” Cyrus replied causing TJ’s slight smile to disappear.  
  
“Actually,” the Shadowhunter boy said. “TJ.”   
  
Cyrus gives him a friendly smile. “I know,” he said, “Cyrus.” He introduces himself with a point to himself.  
  
“So,” TJ walks closer to the bench Cyrus is sat at. “Do you hang out here a lot?”   
  
“Only when I’m feeling bored or bad about myself,” Cyrus says. “So fairly often.”  
  
He hums. “Does it help?”   
  
“The view or the magic?” Cyrus questioned.   
  
“Either.”   
  
“It does me,” Cyrus says. “Sit, it looks like you need it.” moves his leg out of where he had it tucked against himself to create a more open body posture. TJ walks around the bench and sits.  
  
“So, what do you do here?” TJ asks, looking ahead of himself to the pond.  
  
“Don’t you ever come to the park?” Cyrus had figured just about every New Yorker came to the park once or twice at least just to sit around.   
  
“For anything other than training or meeting with the Seelies,” he says, “no.”  
  
“Well, I usually just sit here and relax, or think things through,” Cyrus says truthfully.  
  
“What about the magic?”   
  
“Oh, that’s…” Cyrus starts, “a new development. I just thought of doing it a few minutes before you showed up, actually”   
  
“Oh,” TJ says simply. They both look forward to the pond in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Cyrus catches himself glancing towards the other boy multiples times.   
  
“You’re right,” TJ says after a while. “This does make me feel better. It’s relaxing.”  
  
“What do you need to feel better about?” Cyrus questions. “You’re, quite literally, angelic.”    
  
“You don’t know me,” TJ says, but he doesn’t sound mad or upset by the question, really. “I’ve got stuff.” Cyrus wonders what kind of ‘stuff’ he could have. As far as he had known all Shadowhunters really seemed to care about was the law and killing demons.  
  
“What kind of stuff?” He decides to ask.   
  
“Shadowhunter stuff,” TJ answers.   
  
“I appreciate the vagueness,” Cyrus comments and looks to TJ. Though Cyrus is really intrigued he knows it’s probably for the best not to try to push him. He was basically a  stranger after all. “Watch,” he says.  
  
He lifts his hand and starts imagining what he wants to create. Within a few minutes an Angelic rune starts to form from the water which TJ smiles at before looking at Cyrus and quickly back to the floating rune. He continues to focus hard and push more magic until it starts changing color, from clear to blue, to purple, to black as TJ’s leather gear.  
  
“That's…” TJ started and paused. Cyrus wondered what he was thinking, he almost expected something insulting but shoved that fear away. TJ looked mesmerized. Not disgusted or weirded out. “Amazing.”   
  
Cyrus smiles widely, “You really think so?” he asks. TJ looks him in the eyes and nods.   
  
“Can you make things move?” TJ asked curiously.  
  
“I don’t know… as I said I discovered this just before you arrived.” but tried anyway, first changing it to something easier to make move. He focused and decided on a Ferris wheel. First, he struggled and it was slow but in no time the Ferris wheel started turning at the desired speed. The two boys both turned at looked at each other excitedly. Cyrus admired the way TJ’s entire face seemed to light up with his excitement.   
  
“Try something else!” TJ told him.  
  
Cyrus looked around for ideas and saw the swing set a while away, there were two children sitting on it going back and forth and Cyrus loved the carefree happiness of the scene. He focused and easier than before the swingset began to appear, the little figures swinging back and forth. Another smile pulled at Cyrus’s face. He turned his head when he felt eyes on him and saw TJ looking at him with something like pride in his eyes. Cyrus felt his face flush and they both looked away. He focused again and the water turned into a monster, Okay, more like a blob with red eyes and a mouth, but in Cyrus’s defense, he had seen some blob like demons. And before TJ even said anything or processed the “Demon” made a leap towards him with a wide gooey mouth opening like it was yelling at him with no noise coming out. TJ reflexively jumped. Causing Cyrus to let out a string of laughter.  
  
“So much for that Shadowhunter fearlessness,” Cyrus teased before turning the blob back into a swingset.   
  
“Shut up,” TJ said laughing.   
  


This continued for some time, Cyrus creating different things from the water and TJ giving him for ideas and encouragement.    
  
Unfortunately, it had to come to an end when Buffy appeared. Cyrus’s guess was that she was in the glamoured area of the park reserved for Shadowhunters to train in with Marty. “Cyrus!” She called as Marty ran to catch up to her.   
  
“I gotta go,” TJ said as soon as he heard it.   
  
“No, you don’t--”   
  
“TJ?” Buffy called, her voice full of disbelief.  
  
“I’ll..” TJ stood to walk away. “See you later.”  
  
As he walked away Cyrus yelled to him “You know where to find me,” before standing up himself and walking over to Buffy and Marty.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO what do you guys think, Should I continue?


End file.
